1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to a drum type washing machine having an operation unit and a display unit provided, separately.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In general, the drum type washing machine is a home appliance which, after the laundry is introduced to a drum and supplying detergent and washing water to a tub, makes laundry washed in a friction process between washing water held in the tub and the laundry in the drum which is rotated as a motor is driven. The drum type washing machine is advantageous in that almost no laundry damage takes place, and the laundry does not entangle.
The drum type washing machine is provided with a cabinet which forms an exterior thereof, and a control panel mounted to an upper side of a front of the cabinet.
The control panel is provided with the operation unit for enabling a user to select a washing course, and the display unit for displaying the washing course the drum type washing machine.
The operation unit is provided with a rotary switch and a plurality of buttons, for enabling the user to select and apply the washing course.
The display unit displays information selected or applied at the operation unit, or progress of the washing course.
In the meantime, the rotary switch and the button of the operation unit and the display unit are secured to one printed circuit board (PCB) and mounted to the control panel.
Consequently, even if only a portion of the operation unit and the display unit is out of order, it is required to remove an entire control panel for repair.
Moreover, the mounting of the operation unit and the display unit on the front panel together harms beauty of an exterior of the drum type washing machine.
Moreover, since a color of the drum type washing machine can not be changed, meeting various users' demands on visual sensation is failed.